Embedded memory is a technology that is used in the semiconductor industry to improve performance of an integrated circuit (IC). Embedded memory is a non-stand-alone memory, which is integrated on a same chip with a logic core, and that supports the logic core to accomplish an intended function. High-performance embedded memory is a key component in VLSI because of its high-speed and wide bus-width capability, which eliminates inter-chip communication.